More to me
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto confronts Sasuke, Ninjaverse, NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

A/N: This is another one of my older... drabbles? It was something i had posted in my journal on y! and then suddenly it became something else... I'm not bothering with going bakc and changing things, I have to be at work soon, so...I hope that If you read this, you like it. I'm content with whatever its says, even if i didn't read it over since I posted it ;;

* * *

He slammed the head against the wall, a sickening crack told him it was more than hard enough, that along with the groan of pain that escaped the man's lips. He leaned in close and licked his earlobe with his breath.

"They don't give a fuck about you like I do." His voice was deep and feral; a slight purr could be heard at all times. It seemed to be reverberating thought his whole body, transferring into him as they were pressed tightly against each other.

He had been forced to push the Kunai in deeper when he had slammed into the wall. His fingers tightened around the grip, they were already coated in the slick crimson liquid steadily pouring out from the wound. The purr vibrating the kunai in his grasp, he was scared, if only for once in his life. _But why?..._ His brain fought with his heart as a lavish breath hit his ear again.

"They…" There was a growl, it was if he was fighting with himself, struggling to get the words out of his body. The clawed fingers around his neck tightened more so that they drew blood, poking into the skin in the back of his neck, adding to the river of blood pouring down his spine. "…don't…" This word was seemingly harder for the burning body to release, as if the next word was going to kill him, or was it the whole phrase? He leached forward more, grinding against the kunai roughly. He felt it scrape against the man's ribs as it was getting dangerously closer to puncturing a vital organ. "…Love you…" These words were spoken though gritted teeth. Did he just hear him right? _Love? _Was that what this was screaming at him from the back of his brain? Was that the feeling of regret that was pouring out of him like the blood that was steadily covering his hands, mingling with his own before spotting to the ground? "…Like I do." There were remorse and forgiveness in those last words. His brain screamed out the phrase over and over again. _They don't Love you like I do. _He could feel the metaphoric knife in his heart being pulled out, his own being pouring slowly out of him as he came to the realization of his own feelings. That knife that had kept him cold and emotionless for all these years, the knife that had contained all of his feelings in that small container within himself, was now betraying him, as if those words were the key to removing it. His container was broken, his walls, everything he knew he was, was now crumbling down before his own eyes. "Sasuke." His eyes widened at the sound of his own name on the burning lips that were now lightly brushing over his own. He moved his attention from those lips to the eyes that belonged to the same face.

His eyebrows were in a sad furrow, upturned in the middle of his forehead as the ocean blue was just a tinge around the pupil, red had completely taken over the rest of the beautiful eyes. They were full of tears though none had escaped. He could almost read what those eyes had wanted to say every day since the last time they had gone through these actions. He was on the verge of tears, the burning liquid pressing against the back of his eyes as he stared into the ones in front of him. He swallowed hard as he furrowed his brows more in a desperate attempt to put that knife back in. His chest was burning, not from the physical wounds that he had received, but from the outpouring of emotions he had been containing. They were taking over his body burning his insides as the burning body that was crushed flush against his own was burning the outside. He ground his teeth together, biting his words down before they could escape but he was too late. They had already left his eyes and his actions moments before leaving his mouth. His whole body had turned against him.

"…Naruto." That was all he heard from himself. _Where was the rest? Did I really say anything more? _He couldn't be sure. He just saw as the tears that had been held in the canine like eyes poured out over the scarred, tan cheeks, the red seemed to be glowing more now, as if he was angry. _What did I say? What did I do? _His brain has temporarily betrayed him, shutting out anything that was said since the blonde has spoken those words, those words that had breeched through his walls and washed him out of the shell that he had created.

In another instant, faster than his own Sharingan eyes could pick up he was on the ground, his back pressed against the wall, a trail of blood marking his decent. He looked up through raven bangs, a pool of blood at his feet and the whispering of words against his ear that were being drowned out by the pain radiating from his stomach.

"I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure who they had come from. His mouth was metallic, lingering with other things he wasn't familiar with. _How…? _Had his mind betrayed him again? He reached up to touch his face, to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. He felt the grime and dust from their battle that had clung to his wet skin, but there was something new there; something that was washing those things away. He brought his fingers away and looked at them.

Tears.

The blood tainted the clear liquid in a matter of seconds as he lowered his hand to the ground unable to hold it up any longer.

His sense of time was corrupted; it was in patches as if someone was removing pieces of the puzzle he was now a part of. He lifted his head the rest of the way, slowly, the pain in the back of his skull making it difficult for him to move anything that was attached to it.

There was crumpled mass of red that was smoldering just beyond his reach. His ears seemed to grasp the reality that was falling over them as a loud wail entered his brain and struck his heart. The sound was something he had never heard before. There was so much pain, so much love, so much suffering in that one sound that it seemed to tear right though him, ripping everything that was left of the person he was apart. He couldn't move as much as he wanted to.

He stared as the kindling of that fire burned into nothing and all that was left was a sobbing mass of a mourning man. His head raised from the ground slowly, a mass of red was unleashed from the prison that had contained it. His heart seemed to sink more as those azure eyes looked into his very being. Any marks of the battle were now gone, the blood on the ground was what had been spilled before he had removed the Kunai. He slowly rose to his hands and knees, crawling his way over to him, past the blood, his immobile feet and legs right up to him, lifting him so he was now folded into his arms. Orange and black was all he could see before his head was lifted and he could stare into those beautiful eyes once more.

Cool drops of water hit is scorched flesh as he was pulled closer, any closer and he would be pulled into the blonde. The mouth was moving but he wouldn't hear anything as his eyes were starting to get heavy, the last of his charka leaving him, his eyes turning back to the onyx they were always.

He was shaken and he opened his eyes again, sound rushed into the color in his brain as he registered the area again.

"Why?!" It was cracked and choked as the man fought with the tears in his throat. He felt a smile grace his lips though he wasn't sure why. Tears still spilled out over the tan as he watched light dance in the eyes, reflecting the blonde's world to him, giving him a little taste of something he could, something he would, never have.

He wasn't sure if he had said anything but he was pulled into a tight embrace, the blonde hair was tickling his neck and chin as he was hugged tightly in the weakened grip. He was still able to move his head and he did so, to catch those lips that he had been focused on earlier, the ones that had lightly brushed against his own, the lips that caused him to nearly lose his mind years ago.

His mind let everything go. The darkness that was around him was illuminated as those lips pressed back against his own. If he could have, he would have pushed them down harder, but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to taste the light for much longer, the darkness was already returning to his sight as the sweet taste of the boy lingered in his mouth. He could hear him screaming, calling out to him, shaking him, but there was nothing but the loud darkness around him, everything was slowly leaving him as he was swallowed up into the place he had been in for so long took him back.

There was a light breeze against him as everything grew silent.

"I'll be near." Those words entered his darkness and the implication that the owner would be in this darkness soon, not far behind him in this non world. He wanted to scream out to him, to tell him everything that the once container had held, but it was too late. He was deaf, unreachable now. He thought he saw the blonde again in the darkness, just before everything washed away, before he was gone, but he wouldn't ever be sure. Not now.


End file.
